A cluster tool for semiconductor processing generally includes a tool host controller providing top-level control over all systems within the cluster tool. The tool includes a series of processing chambers for performing various semiconductor-fabrication processes such as wafer etching, chemical or plasma vapor deposition, oxidation, sintering, and annealing. These processes often are performed in separate chambers, each of which may include a vacuum system. The vacuum system may include control pads or display units fixed to the devices in the system to provide user interface.
One type of vacuum system that is widely used in semiconductor processing is a cryogenic vacuum system. The cryogenic vacuum system typically includes at least one cryogenic vacuum pump (cryopump) and at least one compressor for supplying compressed helium to the cryopump. The system also often includes other components such as roughing pumps, waterpumps, turbopumps, chillers, valves and gauges. Together, these components operate to provide vacuum to a broader system such as a cluster tool for semiconductor processing.
In addition to the cryopumps, a conventional vacuum system typically includes a network interface terminal which communicates to a tool host controller and the network of cryopumps within the system. The network interface terminal includes an electronic module to monitor and control the devices and components within the network. Similarly, a cryopump may include an electronic module to monitor and control the cryopump.
The electronic modules of the cryopump and network interface terminal may each include a control pad having a keyboard and display. For example, an alphanumeric display displays one line of up to sixteen characters. Longer messages are accessed by horizontal scroll keys. Additional lines of messages and menu items may be displayed by vertical scroll display keys. The keyboard includes numeric keys to input numerical data into the system and functional keys such as ENTER and CLEAR keys to enter and clear data during programming. The keyboard also includes other functional keys to activate device operations. For example, a MONITOR function key allows the display of sensor data and on/off status of the pump and relays. A REGEN function key activates a complete cryopump regeneration cycle, allows regeneration program changes and sets power failure recovery parameters.